


Falling for you(Literally)

by Pippalinbabychild



Series: Family last a life time [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry, rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: John was talking to Eliza and ran into a ran on the street. Turns out, he is he new college room mate, and he is cute. This man is going to be the death of him.How John and Alex met in "Family"





	1. Mom!!

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,,, I kinda broke my phone and it had all of this one it( I was planning on posting this last week) but i figured out a way to transfer it to my computer, so here it it.

"Eliza! This is serious! He wants to see me! What does that mean?"

"John, calm down. You don't have to meet him, he is probably doing it for the press anyways."

"You're not helping!" John turned to look ahead of them. "Oh look, Angel! She will help me!" He started fast walking and Eliza was yelling at him.

He turned around to laugh at her and ran into someone. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Let me help you up."

Eliza and Angelica ran to help him up. "Oh my god, John, are you OK?" Eliza asked as soon as he stood up.

"Way to go Alex, you knocked my brother down." Angelica smacked the other man's arm.

"I didn't mean to Angelica! Besides, he ran into me!" "He's right Angel, I was laughing at Eliza and ran into him."

"I'm still sorry about knocking you down though."

"It's fine. Angelica is just a little overprotective."

"I am not!"

"He is right Ang," Eliza said.

"Attacked by my own family."

"Let me make it up to you. Coffee? For all four of us?"

"If you're buying."

The man reached out his hand, "Alexander Hamilton."

"John Laurens-Schuyler."

"Laurens?"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh, I've heard your name somewhere."

Eliza and Angelica's eyes widened, but John said nothing. "Let's get that coffee," John offered.

Everyone nodded and they went to the coffee shop. John learned that Alex was going to Columbia in the fall. Same as Eliza and himself. They drank their coffee and talked until Philip called John and the girls back home.

Alex gave John and Eliza his number walked home. When John got home he texted Alex.

**John** :

Hey Alex It's John

**Alex** :

What's up John

John smiled at his phone, "Who you texting J?"

"No one," he turned his phone off and put it in his lap.

"Does John Laurens have a boyfriend?"

"I do not Liza."

"Oh really? Why are you denying it?"

"Because I don't."

"You're smiling."

"Am not!"

"Is it Alex? I bet it's Alex. I saw the way you were looking at him. You like him!"

"Oh really, you want to go there. How is the boy, what's his name? Oh right, Roberto."

"His name is Robert. And shut up John, I don't like him!"

"He is Spanish, so it's Roberto. I asked him."

"You shut up with your little Spanish ways."

John's phone went off and Eliza grabbed it.

"Elizabeth Betsy Schuyler! Give me my phone back!"

"Make me!"

"Angelica!" John yelled at their sister.

"What do you want Jack."

"Liza is making fun of me and took my phone."

"You are both childish, stop fighting."

"Shut up! It is not!" John sat in a chair.

"I am not childish!" Eliza stood on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Give him his phone back and sit down."

John stuck his touge out at Eliza as she gave him his phone back.

**Alex** :

Sorry about earlier

I didn't mean to bump into you

**John** :

It's fine

Really

**Alex** :

I feel like Angelica doesn't like me

**John** :

She takes some time to get use to

I was scared of her for the first few weeks I was here

**Alex** :

I forgot you were adopted for a sec

**John** :

It's cool Gtg parents are home with little sister

**Alex** :

Bye

John turned his phone off as Philip and Catherine walking into the house with Peggy.

"How was it? All better Pegs?" Peggy had to have a school physical and their parents took her to the doctor.

"I'm not a baby John. I'm in the eighth grade."

"And I'm a freshman in college."

"Mom! Does he always have to bring that up?"

"John, stop messing with your sister."

"I was just telling the truth."

"Mom! John has a boyfriend!" Eliza ran and grabbed her mothers arms.

"I do not! Mom tell Eliza I do not have a boyfriend," John crossed his arms.

"Who is he?"

"Mom!" John buried his face in his hands.

"His name is Alexander and John ran into him and he fell down and he asked me, John, and Angel to coffee, which he payed, and John has been texting him since we got home."

"Eliza, baby, breathe."

"Sorry, I'm just excited!"

"I can tell."

"That doesn't mean he is my boyfriend," John protested.

"You still like him." Eliza turned to face John.

"What's this boy look like? I need to make sure he is okay for my baby boy."

"Mom!" John sat on the couch, "stop. Please. Just stop."

Catherine laughed and Angelica gave her her phone. She had taken a picture of them when they were at the coffee shop. John and Alex were talking about something a girl was wearing. They were both smiling at each other.

"He is cute. You should totally ask him out."

"Mom!"

"See mom agrees with me!" Eliza sat on John's lap.

"He is probably straight, or is transaphobic."

"Baby, you can't always use that as an escape to your problems."

"Yeah John, we still love you. Even if the man you like doesn't."

"Thanks Lizzy."

"Eww don't call me that."

"Whatever."

John's phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket.

**Alex** :

1 attachment

Look what just came in that mail!

The picture was a class schedule and room assignments. Under room mate name, there was his name.

"Mierda.(shit)" John pushed Eliza off his lap and ran to the mail box. He opened and went through the mail as he walked inside.

He went through and found his college packet, along with Eliza and Angelica's. He gave Eliza her's and Angelica her's. He gave Catherine the rest of the mail and sat back in his chair. He opened his packet and sure even there it was. His name in bold, "MIERDA! Mi vida se acabó.(Shit! My life is over.)"

"Qué?"

John showed her the paper and Eliza grasped. "Oh."

"What is it?"

"Alex is John's roommate for the year and John is freaking out."

"Well, now is a time of any to spend time with him."

"What happens if I tell him and he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"We will talk about it if it gets to that point."

"Thanks mom."

"Tell him you need to talk to him before hand."

"Ok."

**John** :

Hey Alex I need to talk to you before school starts next week

Meet up at sometime tomorrow???

**Alex** :

Yeah sure

12 at the French place near the coffee place??

**John** :

I know the guy who owns that I'll be there

**Alex** :

(;

"He said lunch tomorrow at Laf's restaurant."

"Do you want me, Ang, and Pegs to come with you?"

"No, I can do it."

"Ok, baby." Eliza kissed his forehead and went to her room.

"Night mom." John kissed her cheek and went to his room.

When he got to his room Skills, his turtle, was sitting on his rock.

"Skills, what am I going to do?" The turtle chewed on his food and looked at John.

"You're right. I just need to tell him." John went to get his phone.

**John** :

Can we meet sooner Like in the morning or something

**Alex** :

I'm free right now if you want

**John** :

The coffee place??

**Alex** :

I'll meet you there

John smiled and grabbed his wallet and keys.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Alex and stuff, good, goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of rape. It will be italicized, it's not really important so you can skip over it. It's just an artical about John before he was John.

John was worried to say the least. He was already on his third cup of tea when Alex walked in. He had ordered what Alex did earlier, coffee with two creamers and three sugars.

"Hey John. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He sat down, "is this for me?"

John nodded, "two creamers and three sugars."

"You remembered!" Alex took a drink and smiled, "ok, what is is John?"

John took a deep breath, "I have something to ask you." He paused and took another breath, "Are you a supporter of the LGBTQ+ community?"

"A supporter? John, I'm a member." He took another drink of his coffee.

John laughed and took a drink of his own, "One more question. A-are you transphobic?"

"Transphobic? No, why?"

"B-because." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Alex put his hand on top of John's to calm him. "It's ok John, you can tell me anything."

"I'm trans." He said and laid his head on the table.

He felt the weight across from him move and footsteps. He cried softly and was about to call Eliza when he heard a voice.

"John? Are you ok?" Alex! It was Alex!

John nodded but didn't left his head.

"Are you sure? Can... Can I touch you?" Another node.

Alex started running his fingers through John's hair and humming. John recognized the language as French. It was a song Lafayette would sing when he was cooking. John moved his head so he was looking at Alex while he hummed.

"You're not... not mad?"

"John, why would I be mad?"

He shrugged, "most people are."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"

"You can Google it. I'm surprised you haven't. You said my name was familiar? Look up Jacqueline-María Isabella Laurens."

"Are you sure?"

John nodded, "yes."

Alex pulled up his phone and handed it to John, "for spelling." John typed in his name with shaking hands. He handed the phone back to Alex and clicked on the first article.

**_SENATOR HENRY LAURENS' DAUGHTER ADOPTED BY SENATOR PHILIP SCHUYLER_ **

_Senator Henry Laurens of South Carolina has been accused of sexual assault to his own year old daughter. Two weeks later Jacqueline-María Isabella Laurens, was adopted by Senator Philip Schuyler of New York. Jacqueline-María Isabella Laurens, daughter of Henry and Eleanor Laurens, was seen running from her families hotal room to Mr. Schuyler's crying. From there she went back to New York with the Schuyler family claiming to have been sexual assaulted by her father. With the recent Death of her mother, many are due to believe that this was a mental breakdown. She is now claiming to be a boy: name John Henry Laurens. More on this story as it all unfolds._

Alex looked up at John with a sad smile, "Oh John. I am so sorry."

"It's not yours to be sorry for."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What he did to you?" John looked down at his hands and closed his eyes. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't talk so he nodded.

Alex wrapped his arms around him and let him cry. "John is there somewhere I can take you more privet?"

John nodded and stood up. He started walking to the door with Alex behind him. He unlocked his car and got in the backseat. Alex got in with him and hugged him until he stopped crying. Once he stopped he breathed out a sentence that wasn't over a whisper,

"I have scars from him."

"Can you show me?" John was hesitant at first, but, Alex had to see them sooner or later. He took off his shirt and turned so his back was facing Alex.

He heard Alex gasp as he traced the markings on his back."When you were ten? That son of a bitch!"

John nodded and put his shirt back on. He looked at his phone and checked the time, "I should get home." His voice was horse from crying. "I can take you home, if you want."

"Yeah, I don't live to far from here." They both climbed into the front seats and John started the car. He drove Alex home and went home himself.

He opened the door and was rushed by Eliza. "Jack! Where have you been? Why are you crying? Did you meet Alex? Do I need to commit a murder?" She whispered to not wake anyone in the house up.

"Eliza! What are you doing up? How did you know I was gone?"  
  
"I heard your car. Where were you?"  
  
John took her hand and went upstairs to his room. "I was with Alex."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He is ok with it. Oh, and he is a member of the LGB-No puedo pensar en este momento. Tú entiendes(I can't think right now. You get the point)"  
  
"Te dijo qué?(Did he tell you what?)"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bueno, buenas noches John(well, good night John)."  
  
"Noches Eliza." He kissed her forehead and she went to her room.   
  
His phone went off as soon as he laid down.   
  
**Alex** :  
Good night  
I hope you feel better  
Talk later John  
  
**John** :  
Buenos Noches   
Voy a  
Hablamos luego  
  
He closed his eyes and went to sleep with Alexander on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys!!!! This is a slow burn and it wouldn't take that long, but it's going to be about 10 chapters. As always, love y'all and thank you for reading!!!!


	3. Moving day

"JJ come on we are going to be late!" Eliza class from downstairs.  
  
Today was the day they did it. They were moving into the dorms. John had chosen to live on campus for the whole four years. Eliza was only staying one year and moving in with Angelica.  
  
"I'm coming Liza." John came down the stairs with a messager bag.  
  
Eliza nodded and the three were off to the campus. The house was about two hours away from the campus.  
  
On the way there John and Alex were texting the whole time.  
  
**Alex** :  
Maybe next year we can request to room again  
  
**John** :  
That would be amazing  
Oh the reminds me  
The owner of the French restaurant by the coffee shop is going to CU  
  
**Alex** :  
Really  
That's cool  
  
**John** :  
He is hosting a party tonight if you want to go  
  
**Alex** :  
Cool  
Where  
  
**John** :  
His apartment  
  
**Alex** :  
Ok  
My bothers are getting mad at me so I've gtg  
  
**John** :  
Brothers??  
I didn't know you had any  
  
**Alex** :  
Yup two  
Thomas and Aaron  
  
**John** :  
Last names? I feel like I've heard those names before  
  
**Alex** :  
They are pretty common but Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr  
  
**John** :  
Angelica knows Jefferson!!!!  
They dated a few years ago in high school  
  
**Alex** :  
Oh yeah  
I forgot about that  
  
**John** :  
Is Aaron ok with me??  
I know Jefferson is but,,,,,,  
  
**Alex** :  
Yeah he is  
  
**John** :  
Ok  
  
**Alex** :  
Talk later gotta unpack  
  
**John** :  
Yeah were about 20mins without traffic  
  
"Are you texting your boyfriend," Angelica asked from the drivers seat.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend Angel."  
  
"You don't know who I was talking about, so he is."  
  
"Angelica I have lived with you since I was ten, I can read your mind."  
  
"What am I thinking now?"  
  
"What you always think about, food."  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"Ang you always think about food," Eliza said still looking at her phone.  
  
"That is not... Yeah that's true."  
  
John laughed as they pulled into the dorm buildings.  
  
"This is your stop John. I'll see you tonight Jack."  
  
"Bye Liza, bye Angelica."  
  
"Bye Jack," both girls said at the same time.  
  
When he entered the building when Alex ran to him and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Alex!" John laughed as he got up.  
  
"Sorry! I guess you can say, you fell for me."  
  
John laughed and fell on the ground again, "God damnit Alex. I hate you."  
  
"You don't hate me," Alex helped John up and to their dorm. "So, where is this party?"  
  
"Oh, down the street. I don't know everyone that is invited, Laf is very social."  
  
"So I heard. Thomas knows him from somewhere."  
  
"Probably from France, Angel, your brother, and him shared a dorm."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Angelica, I just cut off the ica. We all have our nicknames for everyone in the family."  
  
"So, what's yours?"  
  
"My nickname?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Liza calls me JJ, Angel calls me Jack, and Pegs calls me Johnathan. The weird thing is, it's not even my name."  
  
"I don't think I've met Peggy."  
  
"You'll meet her at some point."  
  
Alex unlocked the door and John started unpacking.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Alex spoke. "I looked up Henry Laurens."  
  
John stopped unpacking and turned to Alex, "And?"  
  
"You have a twin sister."  
  
"I do." John turned back around to finish unpacking, "Her name is Martha. She looks like my mother. She has eyes like mine and dark, almost black, curly hair. She doesn't have as many freckles as me, but she has some. I haven't seen her since we were kids. Sure, we face time and talk all the time, but, it's not the same."  
  
He turned back to Alex, "She is going to Stanford in Cali." He smiled as his phone rang. "Speak of the devil herself."  
  
He answered the phone and smiled at Martha.  
  
"Jack! How is college so far? Who is your room mate? Is he cute? Is he ok with you? Because if not, I'm not afraid to fly down there and kick his ass."  
  
"Marty, it's fine. See, ask him." John turned the camera so that Alex was facing his sister.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ohhh Jack! Hello, I am Martha Laurens. If you hurt him so help me god, big sister will beat your ass down."  
  
"Big sister?"  
  
"I am two minutes older than John."  
  
"Doesn't mean I'm the youngest, we still have the same birthday Marty."  
  
"I'm still older."  
  
"She is right John."  
  
"Not my own roommate. I'm so attacked right now."

"Anyways, Alex, what's your major?"  
  
"Oh, political science and teaching."  
  
"Well, looks like everyone is a teacher," Martha laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex looked at John as he laughed.  
  
"English and teaching," John said.  
  
"Art and teaching," Martha smiled through the phone.  
  
"Eliza is math and teaching. Angelica is journalism and teaching. Peggy is the weird one, she wants to be a doctor."  
  
"Don't dis Peggy like that."  
  
"I'm just kidding Martha."  
  
"How old is she now? 10?"  
  
"She is 12, turning 13 next month, Marty. She is starting eighth grade next week. I'll send you a picture later."  
  
"So, Alex, are you a supporter or a member?"  
  
"Member."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm bi."  
  
"Gay and trans."  
  
"Ace!"  
  
"Nice."  
  
"So, do you have a partner?"  
  
"Marty! You don't ask people that!"  
  
Alex laughed, "I do have a girlfriend, her name is Martha like you."  
  
"You never told me that. What's her last name?"  
  
"Manning. I met her--why are you laughing?"  
  
"Martha Manning was our best friend growing up. You didn't tell me she was coming here."  
  
"Didn't know I had too."  
  
"JJ! You in here?" Eliza walked into the room.  
  
"Eliza!" Martha yelled through John's phone.  
  
"Martha!" Eliza took the phone from Alex and started talking to her.  
  
"You never told me you had a girlfriend."  
  
"You never told me you had a twin."  
  
"A twin is not the samething, Alex," John's voice was cold and upset.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think it was necessary, John," Alex's voice had the same coldness as John had, but less emotion.  
  
"We are suppose to trust each other with information. We are room mates."  
  
"Well I'm not the one who has scars that I keep secret from everyone!" Alex yelled at John.  
  
John felt something in his chest start to hurt. He felt the tears starting to form in his eyes. He heard Martha and Eliza yell at Alex but didn't hear what they said. John didn't pay attention. He grabbed his coat and left.  
  
He walked until he didn't recognize where he was. Which wasn't far because he wasn't from the area. His family never came up this far. He realized too late that he forgot his phone with Eliza.  
  
Oh shit. It was the end of the month. Damnit! He was starting to get cramps and he was so emotional. Damn being born a girl. He forgot to get more T more he left the house, he hasn't been on it for a month now and he was feeling it right now.  
  
He decided to call Eliza to come pick him up and help him.  
  
She picked up on the second ring, "JJ! Oh my god where are you?"  
  
"I don't really know. Oh wait, there is a sign, I'm on wall street. Are you by yourself?"  
  
"I'm with Alex."  
  
"Could you come get me? Just by yourself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I forgot to take my T and I forgot to take it last month."  
  
"John Henry Laurens-Schuyler! What do you mean you forgot to take your T?"  
  
"Eliza! He will hear you if you keep yelling!"  
  
"I don't care if he hears! It's the end of the month and you forgot to take your T!"  
  
"Elizabeth Betsy Schuyler! Shut up and just come get me," he hung up the phone and sat on a bench in the park.  
  
Twenty minutes later Eliza walked up behind him.  
  
"John. Baby are you ok?"  
  
John nodded his head.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to Angelica's."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They got in the car and went to Angelica's apartment.  
  
"You did what!?" Angelica yelled as soon as John told her what happened.  
  
"I'm sorry ok. I wasn't thinking and I was kinda busy with you know SCHOOL!"  
  
"I'm not talking about your T. You use to forget to take it all the time when you first started it. I'm talking about Alex and the scars!"  
  
"I wasn't thinking! I was upset he was talking about Henry and I wasn't thinking!" John face planted on Angelica's bed after he spoke.  
  
"John, baby, he was a complete stranger. He doesn't know you, you don't know him. He can use this against you Jack."  
  
"I know that Angel."  
  
"I know you know."  
  
"John, Alex has been texting you since I left your dorm."  
  
John nodded and reached his hand out. Eliza gave him my phone and he opened it.

 **Alex** :  
John  
John  
John  
I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Martha  
I'm sorry about yelling at you  
I'm sorry  
Please forgive me  
Please please please please please  
Come back to the dorm please  
  
"Take me back to the dorm. Please?"  
  
"John-"  
  
"Please Eliza."  
  
"Ok, I'll take you home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The drive was silent and short. When they pulled up to the building Eliza told him that they would get his T and some other stuff.  
  
He smiled and nodded as he closed the car door. He took a breath and walked up the stairs to his dorm. He knocked.  
  
Alex opened the door and he looked like a mess.  
  
"John? You live here, you don't have to knock."  
  
"I know, I just--I don't know."  
  
Alex pulled him inside and hugged him, "I'm so so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. Please forgive me?"  
  
"I forgive you Alex." John hugged him back and let go.  
  
"Really?" Alex held him at arms length from him.  
  
John smiled and nodded, "did you hear anything Eliza was yelling about when I called?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"John you should really be taking your T."  
  
"I know, I just forgot. When I first started taking it, I forgot it so often that mom had to set a remind on my phone," John laughed as he held his phone up. "I should probably call Martha back."  
  
"Yeah, I'll just, go somewhere else."  
  
John nodded and dialed Martha's number.  
  
"Jack! Are you ok? I'm guessing Eliza found you."  
  
"Yeah, I called her on a pay phone."  
  
"Well good. Now, what the hell were you thinking? Why did you tell a complete stranger about those scars?"  
  
"He was asking about Henry and asked if it was true. I was upset and it just came out!"  
  
"John Henry Laurens-Schuyler!"  
  
"Martha-María Alejandría Laurens!"  
  
"Wow, okay, well your really are upset."  
  
"I forgot to take my T this month. And last month."  
  
"John!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot. I was busy with school!"  
  
"Of course. Do I need to have someone set a reminder in your phone?"  
  
"No, Alexander will remind me. Right Alexander?"  
  
"Right!" Alex's voice was far away but Martha could hear it.  
  
"Alright, I'm just a phone call away Jack."  
  
"I know Marty. Bye love you."  
  
"Bye love you too."  
  
John hung up with phone than put it on the charger. He pulled out a pair of PJ's and put them on. He then walked out into the living room and sat on the couch next to Alex.  
  
"Martha Manning is rooming with Eliza."  
  
"Oh cool, at least they know each other."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After a few tense moments of silence, John spoke: "How long have you and Martha been together?"  
  
"Since she came to New York."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Yeah." Alex thought for a minute, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shot."  
  
"Why did you react the way you did when I told you I had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Martha has always been like a sister to me and Marty. I guess I'm just protective of her."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"What to watch a movie?"  
  
"Um, sure. Which one?"  
  
"Well, when Aaron was always feeling down, we would watch Disney movies. His favorite is Hercules."  
  
"Let's start with that than," John smiled as Alex put the movie on.  
  
John sat on one end of the couch and Alex on the other. After the movie was over, they ate takeout and watched another movie.  
  
"We never did go to that party."  
  
"No we didn't."  
  
"I'll text Laf later."  
  
Alex nodded and they watched the movie.  
  
It was eleven o'clock when John went to bed. Eliza has texted him that of he didn't go to sleep, she would kill him. Alex must have been texting Martha. So, he went to Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I said ten chapters?? Well, I spilt it up into when they started dating, aka this one, to the other stuff that lead to "Family"
> 
> So this is five and idk about the other ones yet...


	4. Meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shot goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of a past rape, I will make the whole thing bold and you don't have to read it. 
> 
> TW: Slight panic attack, I will make it in a italic font. 
> 
> Summary of TW: Alex and John get into a fight about Henry Laurens and John panics

It had been three months since the start of school and the start of Alex and John's friendship.  
  
Eliza wouldn't call it friendship, she didn't know what to call it. They would get into fights almost every day and he would stay with Angel or Eliza every time.  
  
His sisters and Martha were the only ones who know about his crush on Alex. Martha was constantly trying to break up with Alex so John could be with him, but John would always stop her. She needed the cover from her parents anyway.  
  
This fight was the biggest one they've had so far. John had been drawing and Alex had been writing when Henry Laurens called.  
  
"Hello?" John answered the phone and Alex gave him a look.  
  
"Jackie?" John flinched at the use of his old name.  
  
"That's not my name Henry."  
  
"Then what is your name?"  
  
"John."  
  
"John?"  
  
"Didnt you read the paper's when I was 10? It's been my name since I left."  
  
"You didn't tell me?"  
  
"It was all over the paper!"  
  
"I didn't know!" John flinched as Henry yelled at him.  
  
"You should have known."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know! I was just calling to talk to you about a meet up."  
  
"A meet up?"  
  
"Yes, I want to see you."  
  
"Why now? After almost ten years!"  
  
"Please? I just want to see you. Please son."  
  
"Son?"  
  
"You said your name was John?"  
  
John started crying, "yeah, it is."  
  
"So, tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I know a place. I'll text you."  
  
"Ok, bye son."  
  
"Bye Henry."  
  
He hung up the phone and smiled.  
  
" **Are you seriously meeting that guy?"**  
  
**"Yeah, he is still my dad."**  
  
**"He raped you John!"**  
  
**"It was ten years ago!"**  
  
**"It was still rape!"**  
  
**"I'm meeting him Alex. He is still my dad! Marty still lives with him! Hell, your girlfriend has been in his house since I was there!"**  
  
**"That isn't the same John!"**  
  
**"Yes it is! I'm the youngest out of the three of us! That is the only difference! I was the youngest and weakest girl! Marty and Marta were stronger than me and still are. Who do you think helped me out of that hotal room after he left? It was my sister and your girlfriend all because I was too weak to stop him. It was my fault Alex! It was all my fault he did that. I was too weak. So, yes I am meeting him tomorrow Alex. I have too."**  
  
**"You don't have too John! I can protect you. Me, your sisters, Lafayette, Martha will help you!"**  
  
**"I don't need your help! I'm not weak anymore!"**  
  
**"Yes you are John! You are weak, I can protect you!"**  
  
**"I am not weak Alex," his voice was quiet as he spoke.**  
  
**"Yes you are!"**  
  
**"I am not weak!" John started curling in on himself as he yelled at Alex.**  
  
"What the hell is going on in here!?" Angelica yelled as she walked in the dorm.  
  
"Ang I heard yelling? What is- oh my god John!" Eliza ran to John's side as he cried.  
  
Angelica pointed to Alex, "Out. Now."  
  
"It's my dorm too."  
  
"I don't care. Out."  
  
"You are weak John, you can't change that."  
  
This set Angelica off, she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out side. She closed the door and through him on the ground.  
  
"He is not weak. Don't you ever call him weak again. If you call him weak again, I will not hesitate to beat the living shit out if you. He blames himself for what happened to him. It has been ten years and he still blames himself. Do. Not. Call. Him. Weak." Angelica walked back to the door and went inside. She locked the door as he closed it.  
  
" _John, baby, I need you to breath."_  
  
_"It's all my fault. I'm weak. It's all my fault."_  
  
_"It's not your fault JJ. You are the strongest person I know. You are the smartest person I know. You are my little brother John. I am your big sister. I love you. Please, this was not your fault. You are not weak."_  
  
_"I'm weak. I'll always be weak."_  
  
_"You are not weak Jack. You are brave, you are smart, you are kind, and you are my little brother. I don't just take anyone as my brother. You have to be the toughest, bravest, smartest, and kindest to be my brother," Angelica moved to sit next to him._  
  
"I want to go with Angel."  
  
"Ok, we can go back to my apartment. Let me move something and we can go."

Angelica stood up and walked outside. John heard yelling outside and the door opened, Angelica walked in and helped John stand up.  
  
As they walked out Martha ran up to them.  
  
"Jacky! Oh my god, thank god you are ok. When I get whold of him I am going to kill him." Martha hugged him as she talked.  
  
"It's in Marta. It's fine."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Marta, do not break up with him."  
  
"Why not? Look what he did to you!"  
  
"Marta, you need the cover for your parents."  
  
"I don't care about that."  
  
"I do Marta. Please, forgive him."  
  
"Ok, only because you said so."  
  
John gave a tiny smile and Martha hugged him.  
  
"I love you John."  
  
"I love you too Marta."  
  
"Here, I know you get migraines after things like this." She handed him some mirgraine meds.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They left without a word.  
  
The next morning John had to go back to his dorm to get his backpack.  
  
He hoped and prayed that Alex was asleep or gone already. He was wrong.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, Alex was there. John tried to grab his bag and go, but Alex stopped him.  
  
"What do you want Hamilton."  
  
"Are you going to meet him?"  
  
"Yes I am. I'm not in the mood to fight, so, bye." He left without another word.  
  
All day he was on edge, waiting for Alex to yell at him. Luckily, he didn't have an classes with him.  
  
After his last class let out, he walked to the coffee shop he first met Alex.  
  
Henry was already there, and so was Alex. They were talking? No, Alex looked mad.  
  
"Alexander James Hamilton!" John almost yelled as he walked to the table, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm helping you John."  
  
"I don't need your help, go away."  
  
"Fine," Alex stood and left.  
  
"I'm sorry about him. Hello Henry."  
  
"Hello Son."  
  
John set across from him and sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"He is, quiet the character John?"  
  
"Yes, he is. And my name is John. Thank you for remembering."  
  
"I would never forget," John smiled, "So, what is your full name?"  
  
"John Henry Laurens-Schuyler."  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You are still my dad. I will always still love you."  
  
"It makes me so happy you said that John."  
  
"Why did you call me here?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize. About what happened when you were ten. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I was drunk and I was upset about your mother."  
  
"I don't forgive you. But, I will be able to still be your son, if you let me."  
  
"That would make me happy."  
  
"Dad, what you did, it made me feel weak. It made me feel useless. You understand why I couldn't stay there?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I didn't put up a fight for you. I let Philip take you because I was ashamed of what I did."  
  
"And I am grateful for that."  
  
"Martha missed you growing up, so did I."  
  
"I know dad."  
  
"Thank you for coming today."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come to New York?"  
  
"I have a meeting I need to take care of."  
  
"Oh, ok," John looked at his phone. "I better go if I don't want to be late for class."  
  
"Alright son."  
  
"Bye dad." John walked out of the cafe and back to campus.  
  
He was looking at a text Eliza sent him.  
  
**Lizzy** :  
JJ  
JJ  
JJ  
JJ  
How was the meeting!?!?!?!  
Do I need to hurt him???  
  
**JJ** :  
No Lizzy you don't have to hurt him  
I didn't forgive him but he called me son  
And I called him dad  
  
**Lizzy** :  
That's great JJ!!!!!  
I'll ttyl class  
  
**JJ** :  
Bye  
  
He sent the message and ran into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going next ti-John?"  
  
John looked up to see Alex looking down at him, "what do you want?"  
  
"John, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Alex didn't answer but grabbed John's wrist and pulled him to their dorm.  
  
"I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean anything I said, I was mad. I didn't mean it. I swear."  
  
"It's going to take more than an apology for me to forgive you."  
  
"I know that. I don't want to fight anymore. I want to be best friends. Please, I don't want to fight anymore."  
  
"I'll give you a month. If we don't fight for that month, we can be friends again."  
  
"Thank you John!" Alex went to hug him but John backed away, "right, not friends right now."

"John!"  
  
"What Alex? I'm trying to work."  
  
"It's been a month."  
  
John made a gesture to show Alex he didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Since our last fight. We're friends again!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Guess I should go get my stuff from Angel's apartment."  
  
"I'll help you!"  
  
"I've got it Alex."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go over after I'm done with my homework."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"I just wanted to hang out. You know since it's been a month since we talked."  
  
"Oh, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know. Coffee? I found a new book store down the street?"  
  
"You had me at book store. Let's go!"  
  
"What about you're homework?"  
  
"I'll do it later! Come on, let's go!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Alex laughed as he put his shoes on.  
  
"Oh come on Alex, it's a classic!"  
  
"The Hunger Games is not a classic."  
  
"I will fight you on this Alex."  
  
"Ok, bring it."  
  
"Have you even read it."  
  
"I've read the first one for a class and I hated it."  
  
"That's it! We can't be friends!" John walked away and started looking for a new book.  
  
It was impossible because he had read almost every book in the store. He settled for a hard back of Of Mice and Men.  
  
"Of Mice and Men?"  
  
"Yup! It was my favorite book growing up. Lizzy use to make fun of me for it."  
  
"I actually love that book."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to have to steal it from one at one point."  
  
"No you are not."  
  
"Watch me," Alex took the book and paid for it.  
  
"Alex! I was suppose to buy that!"  
  
"This is my present to you. For you being my friend."  
  
"You don't have to buy me anything Alex."  
  
"Yes I do. I'm a horrible friend and I don't like fight with you John."  
  
"Well, if you must. But, I'm getting coffee. No arguing."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The boys walked out into the cold New York January wind. Walking to the coffee shop down the street was terrible.  
  
"One of us needs to get a car."  
  
"I can borrow Angel's. Mine is at home."  
  
"You have a car and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Yeah, it's a black 1975 Chevy Impala."  
  
"Like the one Dean has?"  
  
John stopped walking, "that is the only reason I have that car. Because Jensen Ackles is hot as hell."  
  
"That whole cast is hot as hell."  
  
"Honestly. I mean like, damn."  
  
"John, I can see the hearts in your eyes."  
  
"So?"  
  
Alex laughed as John bought them coffee.  
  
"I'm going home this weekend, I can bring my car if you want."  
  
"Oh my god yes! Please!"  
  
"As long as you do something for me."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't break up with Marta until she is ready."  
  
"Deal."  
  
John smiled as they walked back to their dorms.  
  
It was a good day to be around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but, JENSEN FUCKING ACKLES IS HOT


	5. My Twin is Here!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's meets Martha(Laurens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of sex in this, so I will put those in bold and you can skip over it if you want.....

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.   
  
"Home? It's Christmas break."  
  
"Oh. Right. Have fun."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"When do you go home?"  
  
"Oh, Thomas is going to pick me up later."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Alex went back to reading while John went back to packing.   
  
An hour later Eliza was knocking on their door.   
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," John grabbed his suit case and phone. "Bye Alex. Have a great break! Love you."  
  
John walked out the door before anything else was said. Alex was left stunned by what he just heard, he decided to call Lafayette.   
  
"Laf!"  
  
"Mon ami!"  
  
"He said 'love you'?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"John. Before he left, he said 'love you'"  
  
"Wow. You called me just for this. He says it to everyone. That's just how he is."  
  
"Does he know I have a crush in him? How did he find out? I'm going to die!"  
  
"You are not going to die, John has always been like that."  
  
"Laf! What if he is just making fun of me?"  
  
"Alex, mon ami, calm down. That's just how he is. That's how all the Schuylers are."  
  
Alex took a deep breath, "ok. Thank you. Bye."  
  
~~~~  
  
As soon as he closed the door he gave Eliza a panicked look. She nodded head and walked to the car, John followed.   
  
As soon as both were in John's car, he started freaking out.   
  
"Oh my God Lizzy!"  
  
"JJ, calm down. I'm sure he didn't hear it."  
  
"What if he did!?"  
  
"He wouldn't think to much into it. Remember, all the Schuylers do that. It's just what mom and dad taught us."  
  
"What if he does? Then I'm going to have to move in with you and Angel. And I really don't want to do that. Don't get me wrong, I love y'all, but I've lived with y'all since I was ten. I just turned eighteen!"  
  
"I know JJ."  
  
"What if he hates me now?"  
  
"He's not going to hate you."  
  
"You don't know that! He could be talking to the front desk thing, person, I don't know!"  
  
"The student center?"  
  
"That thing! He could be talking to them about switching room mates!"  
  
"He is not."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because Angel works there and he already put in a request to have you as a room mate next year."  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot she works there."  
  
"Yup, now, come in we are going to be late."  
  
John nodded and started the car, but before he could pull out of the parking lot, Alex came running to the car.   
  
"Hey, so, my brothers can't pick me up, do you think you could drop me off at home?"  
  
"You live by coffee shop we meet by, right?" John asked praying he didn't have to be in a car with him for two hours.   
  
"A few blocks away, yeah."  
  
"Yeah, we can take you home. Right, John?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure!"  
  
"Thank you! I'll go grab my bag and be right back," Alex ran inside.  
  
John hit the steering wheel with his head, " Literalmente te odio ahora mismo(I literally hate you right now)"  
  
"También te amo(Love you too)"  
  
"Seguro lo haces(Sure you do)"  
  
"Solo estoy siendo amable John(I'm just being nice John)"  
  
"Lo que(Whatever)"  
  
"¿Puedo poner mi bolsa en el maletero?(Can I put my bag in the trunk?"  
  
"Sí," John got out of the car and opened the trunk.   
  
Alex put his bag in there and John closed the trunk. They got back in the car and John started it.   
  
He was about to say something to Eliza, but quickly went over what just happened.  
  
 "Espere! Tu hablas español?(Wait! You speak Spanish?)"   
  
"Sí, y francés. Donde lo aprendiste?(Yes, and French. Where did you learn it)"  
  
"Era mi primer idioma(It was my first language)," John said pulling out of the parking lot.   
  
"¿Qué idiomas hablas?(What languages do you speak?)"  
  
"Español, English, Nederlands, et français," he listed all the languages in their respective language.   
  
"Nederlands? What's that?"  
  
"Dutch."  
  
"Where in the world did you learn Dutch!?"  
  
John looked at Eliza and Eliza looked at John, "Our mom," both said at the same time.   
  
"She came from the Netherlands before she married our dad."  
  
"Yup, and she taught me Dutch when they adopted me. In return, I taught them how to speak Spanish."  
  
"It was more of a trade,"  
  
"Oh, well, as long as you don't talk about me, I'm fine."  
  
"We would never!" Eliza fake gasped.

"I'm hurt you would think we would talk bad about anyone," John put his hand over his heart as he drove.   
  
"Both hands on the wheel before you kill all three of us," Alex said from the backseat.   
  
"We are going to have a problem if you are one of those people," John looked at Alex through the mirror.   
  
"Someone who wants to live?  
  
"Oh please, I'm a good driver."  
  
"It's true, he is."  
  
**"I've given a handjob while driving, I'm a good driver," John said winking at him.**  
  
**"Oh, dude, ew, I don't need to know about your sex life," Alex covered his ears and closed his eyes.**  
  
**"You get use to it, he tells me everything, it's gross."**  
  
**"I do not tell you everything!"**  
  
**"Oh really. You have had sex four times with your last boyfriend, which, you were only with for a month and a half. Three of which were in this car and one at his house. When you were with Laf, you did it twice. Both in the back room of his restaurant. Laf was your first and whatever his name was your lastest. Which was a little over a year ago," Eliza crossed his arms and looked at John with a smirk.**   
  
"That was every colorful Eliza," Alex looked grossed out.   
  
"Elizabeth Betsy Schuyler! Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Just don't ask Aaron about me."  
  
"Now I have too," John laughed. "Eliza told you about me, Aaron has to tell me about you."  
  
"Do you know what we should do?"  
  
"Lizzy, whatever you are about to say, no."  
  
"Oh come on JJ, it will be fun."  
  
"Give her a chance John."  
  
"See, Alex agrees with me!"  
  
"Ok, fine, I'll listen."  
  
"What if we have our two families get together for a family dinner! It would be fun!"  
  
"Sure, why not," John said.   
  
"I'm down."  
  
"I'll take to dad, you talk to mom. You take to your parents. Meet at whoever has the bigger house."  
  
"Well, I'll talk to Mr and Mrs.Washington later."  
  
"Washington?" John looked at Eliza, "Mijn werknemer?(My case worker?)"  
  
" Ik weet het niet. Vraag hem(I don't know. Ask him)"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Hey Alex? Is your dad's name George?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Is he a social worker?"  
  
"Yea- that's why your name sounded familiar! My dad was your case worker."  
  
"Yeah, I would love to see George again."  
  
"I'll talk to him."  
  
"Good." He turned to Eliza, "Dit zal de langste rit ooit zijn(This is going to be the longest driver ever)"  
  
"Ik weet het schat(I know baby)"  
  
"Maak me nu maar dood. Hij kent mijn huiswerker, nee, hij woont bij mijn huiswerker.(Just kill me now. He knows my case worker, no, he lives with my case worker.)"  
  
"Het is niet het einde van de wereld(It's not the end of the world)"  
  
"Het is wanneer een schattige kerel met wie je een geliefde hebt, het is.(It is when a cute guy who you have a crush on, it it)"  
  
"Hope you aren't talking about me."  
  
"Never. Just something about the case awhile ago."  
  
"Oh, hey, I'm sorry about last week."  
  
"It's fine," John gripped the wheel harder.   
  
"It's not fine, I'm sorry I said all of those things. I was upset and I didn't mean any if it."  
  
"I know you didn't, it's ok."  
  
"Gaat alles goed?(Are you ok)"  
  
"Ik ben goed Eliza.(I'm fine Eliza)"  
  
"Oke(okay)"  
  
"Niet nu. Later?(Not now. Later?"  
  
"Natuurlijk(of course)"  
  
"I don't think it's ok, and I don't think you are ok."  
  
"Alex, I swear to god, if you don't drop this, I will crash this car," John yelled at him.   
  
"Sorry," that was all anyone said for the hour it took to get Alex home.   
  
When they got home, Eliza pulled John straight up to her room.   
  
When he first moved in, he only knew Eliza, so they shared her room. That was until they were fourteen. Even then, John somehow found himself in her room, or both in his room. She was his best friend.   
  
"Ok, what is going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"John, I'm your sister, you are never quiet and you never snap at people. What's wrong baby?"  
  
"It just-"John sighed and fell back onto the bed,  "I like him."  
  
"I could have told you that."  
  
"No, like, when we first met, it was a 'oh he is cute' now it's 'he is hot, funny, and I think in in love'. It doesn't help that we fight almost everyday."  
  
"I know baby."

"And he is with my twin sister's best friend. I know it's just for a cover, but it still hurts to see them."  
  
"I know it does."  
  
"Make it stop," he pulled a pillow over his face.   
  
It had been his first reaction to everything he was afraid of ever since his mother died.   
  
"I can't, but you can."  
  
"How?"  
  
"First, uncover your face. Second, you need to tell him you like him."  
  
"Not an option."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I can't. He is my room mate Eliza, what if he thinks I'm weird? Then I lose a friend and a crush."  
  
"You are not going to lose him. He is still going to be your friend. Talk to Marta, see what she says."  
  
"No, the last thing I want is for his fake girlfriend to find out. For all I know, she could tell Marty."  
  
"Marty already knows. You two have this weird twin thing, you know each other too well."  
  
"We do not."  
  
"Oh really? When you have a crush, who is the first one to know."  
  
"Marty."  
  
"Who do you tell first?"  
  
"You."  
  
"I prove my point."  
  
"We should fly Marty in for Christmas."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"That would be the best thing ever."  
  
"I know you miss her."  
  
"She is my twin sister, plus, I'm the youngest one out of the three of us."  
  
"I'm older then both of you."  
  
"I know Lizzy."  
  
"I'll go talk to dad about the Washington's."  
  
"I guess I'll go talk to mom."  
  
They walked downstairs and went their separate ways. John to the kitchen and Eliza to the study.   
  
"Hallo mam(hello mom)"  
  
"Wat wil je deze keer?(What do you want this time)"  
  
"Wat laat je denken dat ik iets wil(What makes you think I want something?)"  
  
"U spreekt alleen Nederlands als u iets wilt(You only speak Dutch if you want something)"  
  
"Fijn. Kan George ergens over eten?(Fine. Can George come over for dinner sometime during break)"  
  
"Washington?"  
  
"Ja(yes)"  
  
"Ik zie niet waarom niet. Daarnaast weet ik dat je Alex gewoon wilt zien(I don't see why not. Besides, I know you just want to see Alex)"  
  
"Hoe weet je Alex(how'd you know about Alex)"  
  
She smiled, "I've known since I say his picture."  
  
"Mom! You didn't tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to find out," the door bell rang, "I think someone is here for you."  
  
"For me? Why me?" He took an apple from the bowl and walked go the front door.   
  
He opened it and dropped his apple mid-bite. In the door way stood non other than Martha Laurens herself.   
  
"Marty?" John all but whispered to her.   
  
"Jack."  
  
"Oh my God! Marty!" John through himself at Martha and hugged her. "I've messed you so much Marty."  
  
"I've missed you too Jack."  
  
Both twins were crying and holding each other as tight as they could.   
  
John let go and sipped his eyes,  "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in South Carolina."  
  
"The sisters invited me."  
  
"They did?"  
  
"Yup, all three of them." She pointed to his sisters smiling behind them.   
  
John and to them and tackled them, "Thank you."  
  
"You need her right now. It's the least we could do."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you."  
  
"Don't thank us entirely. Alex helped with it too."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"I did," Alex stood in the door way.   
  
"Y'all planned all of this?"  
  
"Yup, from the moment you started packing to the dinner tonight. As an apology."  
  
"What dinner?" He had walked over and stood by his twin again.   
  
"We planned a dinner for our families."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me this!?"  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Martha yelled and jumped on his back.  
  
"I hate all of you. Everyone single one of you."  
  
"You sure about that Jacky?"  
  
"No," Martha kissed his cheek and got off his back.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"John, is er iets dat je iemand moet vertellen(is there something you need to tell someone)," his mother said.   
  
"No," John glared at his mother.   
  
"Vertel het hem(Tell him)," Eliza joined in.   
  
"I need to learn Dutch so I know what you guys are saying."  
  
"Alexander, I mean this in the nicest way possible, I physical pains me to hear you say you guys instead of y'all," Martha held his shoulder as she spoke.   
  
"It's so southern!"  
  
"I'm southern! John's southern!"  
  
"I am," John laughed. "The only reason I don't say it a lot is because I've been living with then since I was seven. It goes away sometimes."

"Nice to know."  
  
"Marty, you haven't met Alex outside of a phone screen."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, Marty this is Alexander Hamilton. Alex this is Martha-María Laurens."  
  
"Did your mom just name you both María?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Alex nodded, "Nice to meet you Martha-María."  
  
"Just Martha."  
  
"Ok, Martha, Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Everyone walked into the kitchen but Alex pulled Martha back, "can I talk to you?"  
  
She nodded and went behind the stairs, "What's up Alex."  
  
"I wanted to talk about your brother."  
  
"John? Why?"  
  
"Because he's cute, and kind, and sweet, and funny-"  
  
"And you like him."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry," Alex looked down.   
  
Martha grabbed his shoulders, "Alex, it's ok. Maybe he likes you too."  
  
"No, he-no."  
  
"I'm his twin sister, I know what he thinks."  
  
"I think I'm in love with him. Not like I love him, like, I'm in love with him."  
  
"I know. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in his too."  
  
"He does not like me. He wouldn't even let me break up with Martha Manning."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. She is not out yet, continue to go out with her until she is ready."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"I know about the fights."  
  
"O-"  
  
"He calls me crying after everyone."  
  
"I-"  
  
"One more thing," she pinned him to the wall with her arm, "if you ever call him weak again, I will make you disappear."  
  
"Under stood."  
  
"Good," She dropped him and starighted her skirt, "let's go eat."  
  
Alex nodded and followed Martha to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I realized that facetime did not come out until the SUMMER of 2010 and this is the WINTER!?!?!? 
> 
> So,,, c, we are just going to pretend it came out before the FALL of 2010....
> 
> Ok, great thanks!!!!!!!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading any of my stuff, I know I'm a sh** writer, but thanks for giving me a chance!!! 
> 
> Love y'all <3


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally LAMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I changed my timeline.......because reasons

Dinner went as well as you expected. Aaron met John and the sisters. George and John talk about a new case he was working on. Martha and Catherine talked about the kids. Thomas and Angelica talked about college. Eliza and Peggy talked about John's crush on Alex, in Dutch. And Alex and Martha talked about John, in a different room than everyone else. 

"So, John, anything new since that last time we spoke?"

"Not that I can think of George."

"And rooming with my son?"

"It's-" he paused to find the right words, "difficult sometimes."

"He can be hard to deal with," Martha Washington laughed. 

"Why does everyone always pick on me? Why not Aaron, or Thomas?"

"Because we're not the ones who set the kitchen on fire by making Ramon," Aaron said as he took a bite of his salad. 

"You what!?" John almost chocked on his food. 

"Our dear Alexander here, can't cook to save his life."

"This is why I don't step foot inside the kitchen in the dorm."

"And this is why you are now banned from the kitchen," John throw a piece of bread at Alex. 

"I'm not that bad!" Alex throw it back. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Dinner went as well as it had started, after dinner they talked. They said their goodbye's, with a promise to spend Christmas together. 

Christmas day came, John and Martha ran to open the door when the door bell rang. 

John got there first, "ha! I win Marty. I'm still faster!"

"I'm still older."

"Low blow sis. Low blow," John opened the door, "Hey guys! Merry Christmas!"

They sat down and ate dinner again and exchanged gifts. Once done, the kids went upstairs and the parents talked about the relationship of Alex and John. 

There was a sound of something hitting the ground and hushed words in Spanish. 

"John? What did you do?" His mom yelled up the stairs. 

"I didn't do anything, Martha did it!"

"I did not! Eliza did."

"Peggy did it!"

"Angie did it!"

"Thomas did it!"

"Aaron did it!"

"Alex did it!"

"John did it!"

"Alex!?" Everyone upstairs yelled at him. 

"John come down here right now! Don't make me say your full name."

"But I didn't do it!"

"Johnathan Henry Laurens-Schuyler! Get down here right now!" She yelled up the stairs. 

"I thought you said your name wasn't Johnathan?!" Followed by a "coming" then John was downstairs.

"What happened?"

"Alex zei dat hij van iemand houdt en ik viel van het bed af(Alex said he likes someone and I fell off the bed)"

"Oh mijn god(Oh my God)"

"Droevig(Sorry)"

"Wees niet jammer. Ga nu weer naar boven. Ik hou van je(Don't be sorry. Now, go back upstairs. I love you)"

"Hou ook van jou(Love you too)!" He yelled as he went back upstairs. 

"You in trouble?" Martha said as soon as he came back into the room. 

"Nope."

"Good, because we are going out," Martha said. 

"Where!?"

"I don't know yet. Find out when we get there. But, I'm taking my car and you are taking yours," Angel said. 

"Ok," John grabbed his keys and wallet from his bedside and put his shoes on. 

Everyone did the same and they talked about who was riding with who. 

Thomas and Aaron were riding with Angelica, while Alex, Eliza, and Martha were riding with John. Peggy is only thirteen, so she stayed home. 

They decided to go to a tattoo parlor, then to a club. Even though Alex was only seventeen, they let him in.

Martha and John got matching tattoos with each others name on their wrist. Eliza, Angelica, Martha, and John all got their favorite animals on their shoulders to match each other. 

Eliza got a humming bird, Angelica got an owl, Martha got an elephant, and John got a turtle. 

Aaron, Thomas, and Alexander got the days they were adopted on, on their wrist. 

Before they were about to leave, Alex came up to John. "Can we get a matching tattoo?"

"Um, what do you want?"

"Just like something on our fingers, so we can always stay best friends."

"Like you get JHLS and I get AJHW?"

"Yeah! Like that!"

"Ok!" John sat down in the chair again telling the lady what he wanted and where. After he was done, the lady did Alex. 

"Are you two a couple?"

John and Alex's eyes widened, "um-" Alex looked to John for an answer. 

"Yeah, we've been dating for almost two years."

"That's so cute! Do you mind if I take pictures for my windows?"

"I don't really care."

"You got the 'Martha-María' and the turtle, right?"

"Yup!"

"Ok, I can do your wrist and finger, then your back."

"Ok," she took the pictures and went to the cash register. 

"All together?"

"Yes," John said before anyone else could speak. 

"Ok, four shoulders, five wrists, and two fingers?"

"I believe so."

"Ok!" She did the math on her phone, "$600 even."

John handed her his credit card and she ran it.

As soon as they were out of the shop everyone started complaining.

"John, you really didn't have to do that."

"$600 is a lot of money."

"JJ! Why did you do that!"

"Jack, I could have payed for my own."

Martha was the only one that thanked him, "Thank you Jacky. I love you."

"Your welcome Marty, I love you too. And for the rest of you, it's a Christmas present."

Everyone was still complaining, but decided to just go home. 

Alex had been quiet since him and John had gotten their tattoos. All he was doing was texting on his phone. 

"So, Martha 'broke up'with me," Alex said a little bit before they got back to the Schuyler's house. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Alex." John looked back at him from the front mirror. 

"It's fine, she came out to her parents, so it's all good."

"That's good!"

"Can I talk to you, John, when we get back to your house?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

Martha gave Alex a look and Eliza gave John a look. They pulled into the drive way behind Angelica and parked the car. 

Eliza and Martha got out, but John and Alex stayed in. "You can come up here, if you want."

Alex nodded and climbed into the front seat, "does it hurt?"

"Which one?"

"The turtle."

"Yeah, it hurts a little bit."

"I know your wrist must hurt because mine is killing me."

"And my finger."

Alex laughed a little and John couldn't help but stare. 

"You're cute," John said without thinking. 

Alex blushed and looked down, "Not as cute as you."

John blushed at Alex's words and smiled, "Um, thanks."

"About what you said earlier-"

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know what to say, and I just panicked and- I don't know- I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's ok. I was panicking too."

"Truth is-" John took a breath. "I like you. My sisters keep telling me I should have told you sooner, but I didn't, and then all the fighting happened and I didn't know what to feel, or think and it's just hard. I'm sorry for telling you all of this."

"Why are you apologizing?" John shrugged, "You shouldn't be apologizing. It's me who should apologize for yelling at you all the time. That's the only want I've ever shone love. And I didn't mean to hurt you, it just happen."

"Love?" John's breath was barely above a whisper at the word. 

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud," Alex started to panick at the words he was saying. 

"Love?" This time John said it louder. 

"Yes John, I know what I said."

"You aren't just messing with me right now are you?"

Alex took a breath before answering, "No. Truth is, I'm in love with you. I have been since the first week of college. I didn't realize it until Martha, your sister, said something about it, and I realized I was in love with you. I'm sorry for-" Alex was cut off by John holding his hand  over his mouth. 

"You talk to much."

"So I've been told."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"What?"

"If I have to kiss you fi-" John was cut off by Alex kissing him. 

"Sorry for cutting you off," Alex said after they broke apart for air. 

"It's ok. Can I kiss you?"

"Of course," Alex smiled as he leaned into John a little bit.

John kissed him and kissed him until there was a knock on the window. 

"If you two are done making out, George said we can stay the night," Aaron said and walked back inside. 

"I think we should go inside," John said putting his jacket back on. 

His jacket, and hair tie somehow came off in the make out they just had. Along with Alex's shirt and hair tie. And, they somehow ended up with Alex on top of John in the front seat of John's car. 

"Yeah."

As soon as they were in John's room, that's were everyone was sleep apparently, they were bombard with questions. 

John was pulled to the side by Alex's brother while Alex was pulled to this side by John's sisters. 

"Shovel talk?" Alex asked as soon as they could breath again. 

"Yup. You?"

"Yup, your sisters scare me."

"Thomas threatened to 'beat the living fuck out of me and make me disappear if I messed up.'"

"Sounds like something he would say."

"What about my sisters?"

"They said they know people who can make it look like an accident."

"Not the worse they have ever said. My last boyfriend, Angel threanted to shot him in that face until he couldn't be identified."

"Laf?"

"No, some summer fling I had before Senior year. I forgot his name."

"That's nice to know John."

"What! I didn't mean to, we were drunk or high most of the time we were together."

"Sounds like my kind of date."

John smacked his arm and laughed, "don't say that!"

Alex laughed as he kissed John again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I never mentioned the tattoos,,, but in the other fic they are married and everyone already knows about them and yeah


	7. Sick Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets Alex to take a break and Alex gets sick. Also, Francis is an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during finals. Alex is the only one left with finals and that is one class. Everyone else is done with classes

"Baby, you need to take a break," John tried to get Alex off of his computer and spend time with his friends.   
  
"I can't John," Alex continued to type. "I have to finish this essay."  
  
"Baby, it's not due for another three weeks. Besides," John slipped his hands around his neck and kissed it, "I miss you."  
  
"John-"  
  
"Please Alex."  
  
"I have to-"  
  
"Alex? Please? We haven't spent time together since your birthday. That was three months ago. Please? I just want to see my boyfriend again."  
  
"Ok, as long as I can type tomorrow."  
  
"Yay! Deal!" John kissed his neck on more time before jumping to the bed. "Get ready, everyone wants to go out. Like we did on Christmas, but no tattoos or Martha, and just the club."  
  
"Ok, give me twenty minutes to shower," Alex kissed John.   
  
John smiled, "One more?"   
  
Alex kissed him again and got in the shower.   
  
Twenty minutes later Alex and John were in John's car on their way to pick up Eliza and Aaron, Thomas was riding with Angelica.   
  
"Treat me like one of your French girls," Alex yelled as soon as Aaron was in the car.   
  
"Alexander, I literally hate you."  
  
"Love you to big bro."  
  
"Eliza!" John almost sang as she got in behind Aaron.   
  
"John!"   
  
"Does the Schuyler family have to sing everywhere they go?"  
  
"The way me and John's relationship is going, you are going to have to get use to it," Alex grabbed John's hand and kissed it.   
  
"I'm driving! Stop!" John smiled and laughed.   
  
"Alex has done worse to people who were driving."  
  
"So has John."  
  
"Hey! No one is going to be dirty today." John said looking at the two, "Unless it's Aaron telling me more about Alex."  
  
"He has-you know- last boyfriend, sucking, all that stuff."  
  
"Who was your last boyfriend!?"  
  
"Some guy who use to go to my school," he gave Aaron a dirty look, "his name was Francis, same as my sister's."  
  
"Oh- wait! Kinlock?" John asked looked at Alex.   
  
"Yeah? Why?"  
  
"We know him! He's family is friends with our dad. He tried to 'get with me' but I was with that summer fling person. I can never remember his name."  
  
"The only person who remembers is Lafayette," Eliza added in.   
  
"Wait, didn't you say you were with that guy last summer?"  
  
"Yeah? Were you with Kinlock?"  
  
"Yes! That asshole!"  
  
"Well, the ball is going to be weird."  
  
"What ball!?"  
  
"The winter's ball? We have one every year in the summer."  
  
"You just assumed I was going?"  
  
"Well, we are dating, and I have to go because my family is hosting it, so I just thought you would go with me."  
  
"You have to ask properly! Like one of those prom things."  
  
"I'll try," John smirked.   
  
They pulled into the parking lot of the club Angel had found. They all got out and John pulled Eliza and Alex to the side.   
  
"When we find Angel, I need to talk to the three of you."  
  
"Any reason?" Alex asked.   
  
"I'll tell you when we find her."  
  
"What's going in over here?" Angelica walked up to them.   
  
"Oh, good. Okay, I need to talk to tall."  
  
"About?" Angelica asked  
  
"So, Henry is going to be at the ball."  
  
"What!?" Alex almost yelled.   
  
"Baby, calm down. It's ok, I invited him. He wants to tell me and Martha something."  
  
"And we are just suppose to let him in? After what he did to you?" Angelica was agreeing with Alex on at least one thing.   
  
"It's ok John. We will still love you. Right guys?" Eliza gave both of them a death glare.   
  
They both shook their heads and sent inside.   
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes, baby?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I didn't know how to. You know, the last time I told you I was talking to Henry?"  
  
"I'm still sorry about that."  
  
"I know baby," John kissed Alex's forehead, "I forgive you. But he called me and told me he had something that he had to tell me."  
  
"It's ok, I didn't mean for it to come out rude, I just get a weird vibe."  
  
"I know, let's go inside, I'm starting to get cold.'  
  
Alex nodded and they went inside. (WAIT I REALIZED THAT THEY ARE 18 AND CAN NOT DRINK )  
  
"John I want to go home."  
  
"We just go here!" John was dancing and smiling at him.   
  
"Please, I don't feel the best."  
  
John stopped dancing and looked at his boyfriend, "what's wrong baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just don't feel good."  
  
"Okay, I'll text everyone."  
  
John helped Alex outside and into the car. He grabbed his phone and texted everyone.   
  
**JJ Laurens** :  
Hey Alex is sick so I'm going to take him home   
  
**(JJ Laurens has left the chat)**   
  
**Elizaaaa** :  
Is he alright!?   
What happened?!   
  
**Alex <3**:  
I'm fine   
Just don't feel that good   
  
**A-A-ron** :  
Alexander James Hamilton-Washington I swear to God if you are sick I will kill you  
  
**Thomas The Train** :  
Same as aaron mom and dad don't need you sick again   
  
**Angelicaaaa** :  
John don't kill him  
Take care of your boyfriend  
  
**Thomas The Train** :  
Take his computer away   
  
**Alex <3**:  
John said he will and I am going to fight all of you  
John said he is going to fight me for saying "all of you" instead of "all y'all"  
  
**Thomas The Train** :  
........  
John is now my favorite person   
  
**Alex <3**:  
He said: "Thanks but I'm in love with your brother"  
Guys I'm in love <3<3<3  
  
**Elizaaaa** :  
I can see the heart eyes and I'm not anywhere near y'all   
God damnit John!!!   
Look what you did  
  
**Alex <3**:  
John said "sorry not sorry"  
Gtg the screen is making me sick and I feel like I'm about to throw up  
  
**(Alex <3 has left the chat)**   
  
**Elizaaaa** :  
NOT IN THE CAR   
  
**Angelicaaaa** :  
THAT IS JOHNS BABY  
  
**Thomas The Train:**  
Unless he gets married to Alex ;)  
  
**A-A-ron** :  
Tom don't scare the poor kid  
  
**Elizaaaa** :  
I'm going to go check on the boys tomorrow  
Later  
  
**(Elizaaaa has left the chat)**   
  
**Angelicaaaa** :  
I've got work tomorrow   
Later losers  
  
**(Angelicaaaa has left the chat)**  
  
**(A-A-ron has left the chat)**  
  
**(Thomas The Train has left the chat)**  
  
The next day John was the first to wake up. He watched Alex sleep until he woke up.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey baby. How do you feel?"  
  
"Terrible."  
  
"Baby why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry."  
  
"I always worry about baby. I'm your boyfriend, you're the love of my life."  
  
"You're the love of my life too. I just didn't want to worry you. It's just a headache."  
  
"Yeah, one that made you almost throw up."  
  
"My love, it's nothing to worry about."  
  
John kissed his forehead, "your forehead is warm. I'm going to take your to temperature."  
  
"John, love, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm still going to take it. You can never be too careful."  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
John smiled and went to the bathroom to get a thermometer for Alex.   
  
"Hey babe, where do you put the--mother of a duck!" There was a sound of something falling on the ground.   
  
"Did you just say mother of a duck?"  
  
"Yes! Anyways, where did you put the thermometer?"  
  
"It should be under the sink."  
  
"Under the-- Alex why did you put it under the sink!?"  
  
"Because that's where my mom puts hers."  
  
"Ay dios mío! Why?"  
  
"I don't know, ask her!"  
  
John sighed and grabbed the thermometer and took Alex's temperature.  
  
100.7  
  
"Yup, you are staying in bed Mister."  
  
"Babe!"  
  
"No, you have a 100.7 and you are staying in bed."  
  
There was a knock at the door and John answered it. Eliza walked in with a bag and set it on the table.   
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"Has a fever and doesn't want to stay in bed!" John yelled the last part so Alex could hear.   
  
"There is no reason to stay in bed."  
  
"Do not make me call Martha!"   
  
"Fine, fine, I will stay in bed."  
  
"Thank you," he looked at Eliza, "whatcha got there Liza?"  
  
"Soup, meds, and tissues."  
  
John's phone went off with a text, "shit."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The day care had someone call in sick. I have to cover their shift."  
  
"I can watch Alex, it's no problem."  
  
"Liza you are a saint." His phone went off again, "I have to go."  
  
He put his shoes on and grabbed his work jacket.   
  
"You're going to work?"  
  
"Yeah, someone called in sick. I have to go," John kissed Alex's forehead and left.   
  
"What's up Alex!"  
  
"I don't need a babysitter."  
  
"I'm not here to babysit you. I'm here to keep you from your laptop."  
  
"John set you up to this?"  
  
"No, I volunteed."  
  
Alex coughed and Eliza lifted him up. "Ok, time for meds."  
  
She went to get some meds from the bag and give them to Alex.

After about twenty minutes Alex was starting to get loopy.   
  
"You know Eliza. I love him."  
  
"I know you do Alex."  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I want to marry him. I want to have a family with him. He is the love of my life. I want him to be mine."  
  
"He is yours, he loves you."  
  
"I am going to make you a promise. I am going to marry John after college. I am going to propose to him before we graduate."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful promise Alexander."  
  
"You will be my sister! So will Angelica, Peggy, and Martha!"  
  
Eliza giggled, "yes I will. Now, I think you should sleep Alexander."  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
"Alex, can you please go to bed."  
  
"I want JJ!"  
  
"JJ is at work. He will be home later."  
  
"How long does he have to work!?"  
  
"Until his shift ends."  
  
"When will that be!?"  
  
"Not until later."  
  
Alex groaned and rolled over. After a few minutes he was asleep.  
~~~  
"John, what are you doing here? You're off for today." Francis asked John.   
  
"Yeah, well, the other John called in sick."  
  
"Adams is always sick."  
  
"I should really be at home. My boyfriend is sick and my sister is making sure he is ok. And I just feel so bad for leaving."  
  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, we got together over break."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Alex-- don't put that in your mouth!" John ran to make sure a small three year old girl didn't eat a crayon.   
  
"Now, what were we talking about?"  
  
"Boyfriends name."  
  
"Right. Alexander Hamilton. Your ex, who you tried to cheat on with me. When I was with whatever his name was."  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"Your ex. His name was Ben."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Anyways, Alex is sick and Eliza is watching him right now."  
  
"Hello? I'm here to pick up Abby. She is five months old," a lady walked up to the counter the boys were at.   
  
"Ok, we just need some ID and for her to sign her out in the computer," John told her as Francis went to get the baby.   
  
The lady handed him her ID and he logged her name into the system and her name popped up for her daughter Abby.   
  
"Ok, now all you have to do is put this into the computer and sign her out," John smiled and gave the lady her ID.   
  
Francis came back with the baby and gave her to her mother.   
  
"She's adorable," John smiled at the baby.   
  
"Thank you!" The lady smiled, "have any of your own?"  
  
"No, I'm in college right now. But I'm hopping for a daughter some day."  
  
"It's work, but it's worth it," the lady walked out and into her car.   
  
"You will make a great father someday John."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on. I've seen the way you handle these kids, you will be fine."  
  
Francis was close to him. Too close for John's liking. Francis started to lean in and John put his hand up.   
  
"What are you doing?" John backed up and Francis tried to follow him.   
  
"Kissing you."  
  
"I can see that." John started picking up toys as  Francis followed.  
  
"Oh come on. I know you want to kiss me."  
  
"I don't want to kiss you. I've never wanted to kiss you. And if you don't stop following me I will get a restraining order and have you fired for harassment."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Watch me," John pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Yes sir. I'm sorry to bother you at lunch, but I would like to--hey! Give that back to me Francis!"  
  
Francis took the phone from him, "Hello sir. I'm sorry to bother you, but there is nothing wrong. Mister Laurens-Schuyler just had a misunderstanding. Okay, thank you. Good-bye."  
  
"Why'd you do that?" John spat at Francis.   
  
"Because if you get me fired, I tell everyone your secret."  
  
"Oh please, everyone knows I'm trans and gay."  
  
"But, they don't know about your real mom."  
  
"What would you possibly know about my mother?"  
  
"I know she was an illegal immigrant, and that Henry isn't you and your sister's real dad."  
  
John froze in his tracks, "what do you want Kinlock?"  
  
"I want you to sleep with me. If you don't I will tell everyone."  
  
"You can't make me do that. And besides, I'm not being blackmailed by you."  
  
"I'll try that again," Francis stepped closer to him. "You will sleep with me, or I will release this information to the press."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis is an asshole and Henry is a good dad..... That's just how it works :)


	8. Why are you doing this??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex talk. Henry is here again. Martha is here again. Francis,,,, is an asshole.....

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I need a fling. And you are perfect."

"Please don't do this. Please."

"Don't beg, it's not attractive."

"I don't want to sleep with you."

"Well to bad, I want to sleep with you."

"I have to, um, go to the b-bathroom."

John practically ran to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door and called Alex. 

"Come one Alex, pick up."

"Hey baby," Alex's voice was sleepy. 

"I need you to come and get me. Please, I have to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"Francis is trying to blackmail me into sleeping with him."

"What!? I'll be there in twenty."

"Make it ten, please?"

"I'll make it five."

"Thank you! I love you. Oh, and say something like Peggy is in the hospital. Please?"

"I will. I promise, I'm on my way right now. I'm running to you."

"Thank you! I love you, bye."

"Bye John."

John hung up and took a deep breathe. He washed his face and unlocked the door. He walked up to the front and heard yelling. Alex! Alex was here already! 

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh thank God John!"

"Alex, why are you out of breathe? I thought I told Liza to keep you home."

"Liza is at the hospital, I came to get you."

"What!? Why is she in the hospital? Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine, it's Peggy?"

"Oh my God, Peggy? Is it her heart again? Oh my God, she is ok?"

"I don't know yet. Angie called her and Liza left as soon as she got the call. Then Angie texted everyone and I guess you didn't see it so I ran over here and we need to leave, now!"

"Francis, I'm sorry, but I have to go. My sister is in the hospital, and I have to go. Can you cover the rest of my shift, please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you thank you thank you. Alex can you start the car I need to go get my phone from my office."

"Okay, hurry."

John took off running until he got to his office in the back. He opened the door and opened his drawer to get his head phones and charger. He then closed his door and ran back to the front. 

"I have to go, I'm sorry. I-I have to go." He told Francis as he was leaving. 

"Think about what I said."

John nodded and ran to his car. 

"We need to go to the hospital."

"What, why?"

"Because Peggy really is in the hospital. Liza got a call right after you called me. She texted me and I ran even faster. But Peggy fainted at school. They don't know what's wrong."

"Oh my God," John gripped the steering wheel and his breathing started quicking. 

"John, baby, breathe with me. Look at me, keep  breathing. John, baby, breath with me." 

Alex got John's breathing under control and Alex took John's keys. Alex moved John closer to him and got out. They switched spots and Alex drove John to the hospital. 

"Alex?" John said as soon as they pulled into the hospital, "about Francis. I want you to know why he is blackmailing me."

"It's ok John, I don't need to know right away."

"It will make me feel better, please," Alex nodded. "Thank you. So, um, Henry is not my real dad."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when my mom came here from Mexico, she was already pregnant. And, she was illegal. She feel in love with Henry and they got married, eloped exactly, and he knew about it. He claimed we were his and that's why he married her, to keep us safe. They told everyone she was from Texas and that her parents cane from Mexico. No one knew, no one knew until Francis. I don't know how he found out, but he did. He wants me to sleep with him as a way to keep him quiet, I don't want to do it.

"He said he would make sure the press would find out. If the press found out, Henry would go to jail and me and Martha would probably be sent to Mexico, because you know that's how this stupid government works."

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok. I promise you wouldn't go to Mexico and Henry will not go to jail. Here is what we are going to do, we are going to talk to my dad and we are going to figure this out. Okay?"

"Okay," Alex kissed John's forehead and turned off the car. 

"Come on, let's go check on Peggy."

John nodded his head and got out of the car. Once up the stairs, John ran to a crying Eliza and Angelica.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"They said her heart had a palpitations, they said it was her heart was beating to loud and it was painful so she fainted," Eliza said through the tears. 

"They said she is going to be okay, but she has to stay here for a while." 

"Girls? John?"

"Mom!" John ran to his mother and cried. 

"I need to talk to everyone. Please?"

"Your father is on his way."

"It can't wait, please. Can we go into Pegs room?"

"Yes, of course."

John gave his mom a said smile and everyone went into the room. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Angelica stopped Alex at the door. 

"It's ok Angel, he already knows. He has a plan."

Angelica moved out of the way and closed the door. "What is it John."

"So, um, someone knows about my, um, mom."

"Me?"

"No, my birth mother."

"They know about you and Marty?"

"Yeah, I don't know how he found out, but he is using it against me to cheat on Alex."

"He is blackmailing you!?"

"Peggy, you should be asleep!"

"Fucking that shit! Someone is blackmailing my brother!"

"Margarita Ann Schuyler! Watching your language!"

"Sorry mom."

"It's, ok. Anyways, what the fuck is this man damn probably?"

"He wants to get back at me," everyone in the room turned to look at Alex. 

"Who is it?"

"Francis Kinlock."

"But, why John?"

"Because he didn't like the way I broke up with him."

"Which was?"

"Yelling at him in front of the whole school outing him."

"Yup, that will make someone as pissed off as Kinlock is right now," John laughed a little. 

"I think you should sleep with him," Alex said looking at the ground. 

"What? No, I'm not going to sleep with him. This guy is clearly insane. I'm not doing that."

"But, Mexico and your dad?"

"I'm the senators son, as long as I am that and Martha is related to me, they can't touch us."

"Promise me nothing will happen to you?"

"I promise you," John kissed his forehead. 

John's phone started ringing, "It's Henry.'

Everyone in the room nodded as John walked out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"John?"

"Henry?"

"I-I need to see you. Now."

"Um, can I wait a little bit, Peggy is in the hospital."

"Oh, well, what floor?"

"Fourth."

"Oh, room?"

"25? Why?"

"Go to room 30, we will talk there."

"Wait! Can I bring Alex?"

"The one that got mad at me last time?"

"Yeah, we are kinda dating now."

"Excellent, bring him."

"Ok, bye dad."

"Bye son."

John walked back into the room, "Alex, Henry wants us to go to room 30."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just said room 30. It's down the hall, so we wouldn't be gone long."

"Ok, be safe John," his mother gave him a hug. 

"I will."

They left the room and went down the hall to room 30.

"Names?" A man in a nurse's uniform asked. 

"Um, John Laurens-Schuyler and Alexander Hamilton-Washington," John answered getting nervous. 

"I don't have your names on this list, what company are you with?"

"Excuse me?"

"What company are you with?"

"We're not with any company."

"Oh, I will ask Mr. Laurens if you can come in." A moment later she walked back out, "Mr. Laurens said you may go in."

John nodded and walked silently into the room with Alex following him. Inside he saw a weak body laying in the bed. He walked closer and saw that it was Henry Laurens. 

"I'm afraid I can't make it to the ball."

"D-dad? W-What happened?"

"My heart is failing. I couldn't die knowing my children hated me. I really am sorry for what I did."

John didn't say anything but he could feel the tears already starting to form. 

"All I ask if for forgiveness. That would be enough for me to die in peace."

"T-there must be something we can do! You can't just die! Not when I just got you back," John had ran over to the bed and hugged Henry as tight as he could. 

"I need a blood transplant, and-" he looked at Alex

"It's alright, he knows."

"And I have no living blood relatives."

"There has to be something we can do. Please, I just got you back."

"I know son. I know. Martha will be here soon. I told her over the phone since she is in Cali."

"Please don't leave yet," John had ended up curled into Henry on the bed. 

Alex noticed that they needed a moment and he was about to leave when Henry called his name. Alex turned around to see Henry holding John and facing Alex. 

"Come here my boy."

"Y-Yes sir?"

"I want you to take care of him. Please, I-I need you to take care of him."

"That's why I'm here. I've only known him for a year, but I feel like I have to take care of him. I love him."

"I can see it in your eyes. It's the way I use to look at his mother. Eleanor was a wonderful women."

"John always speaks highly of her."

Henry smiled at him. 

"I should get going, give you two some privacy."

"Alex?" John spoke for the first time since he had started crying. 

"Yes?"

"Stay?"

Alex smiled at John, "Always."  
~~~~~  
For the next week John and Alex spent the days with Henry and the nights with Peggy. Francis had texted John a few times, but John never answered them. 

Not long after the first week Martha arrived. 

As soon as he saw his twin, John ran to her and they collapsed on the ground. 

"They're saying he only has a few days left. Why didn't he tell us?" Martha asked as soon as they stopped crying. 

"He didn't want to hurt us. He said he wants to spend his final days as a family."

Martha and John cried for what left like hours. Finally Alex came by to help the two back to the room.

"Code bule in room 30! I repeat code blue in room 30!"

"That's dad's room!" John almost yelled to Martha and Alex before he took off running to the room. 

When they got there the door was open but nurses and doctors were standing in the way. 

"Dad!" Martha screamed as she ran to the door. 

Two nurses tried to keep her from coming in, but they weren't enough for her. She got through the door and ran to her father's side. John was right behind her. 

There, laying in the bed, was a lifeless Henry Laurens. His eyes were closed and his mouth opened slightly. John couldn't breathe. He was dead and John couldn't breathe. 

He didn't feel himself falling. He couldn't hear Alex running to him to catch him before he hit the ground. He couldn't hear Alex while he was trying to calm him down. He could only hear Martha's screams of pain as she held onto her dead father. 

The doctors tried to calm Martha down but she just kept crying. Finally Eliza appared in the door way and ran to Martha. She hugged her and brought her down to the ground with John and Alex. As Martha cried into Eliza's shoulder, John sat there motionless with tears rolling down his face. 

He was starting to hear little bits and pieces of everything around him. He heard Alex singing and focused on that. 

"A la puerta del cielo, venden zapatos, para los angelitos, que andan descalzos. Duérmete niño, duérmete niño, duérmete niño, arrú arrú. A los niños que duermen, Dios los bendice. A las madres que velan, Dios las asiste. Duérmete niño, duérmete niño, duérmete niño, arrú arrú."

John hummed along with Alex as he sang. 

"Hey baby." John looked up at Alex when he spoke. "Are you with us again?" John nodded, "okay." 

Alex kissed his forehead and rocked back and forth with him. 

"Alex?"

"Yes John?"

"I want to go home."

"Ok, I can take you home."

"I want you to stay with me."

"Always."

"I-I need to call Francis."

"What!? Why?"

"He can't blackmail me now."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want to go home first."

"Okay, where are the keys?" 

John handed him the keys to his car and Alex helped John up. 

"Marty?"

"Jacky!" Martha ran to her brother and held him tightly. 

"Marty, we are going home. I promise I will take care of you."

"Jacky? Quiero mamá(I want mom)"

"Yo también(Me too)"

"Vamos nena, vamos a casa(Come on baby, let's go home)" Alex said taking John's hand. 

"Marty? Vienes con nosotros(Are you coming with us)"

"Sí."

Alex went to get John's car while John and Martha waited for the car. 

On the way home, no one said a word. Once home, John took Alex to his room and Eliza took Martha to her's. 

"I think we should get an apartment," John said as soon as he closed the door. 

"What?"

"I think we should get an apartment."

"Ok? Where?"

"Uptown? Close to Columbia."

"If that's what you want. We can start looking tomorrow if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. John, I love you."

"I love you too Alex," John kissed him. "I can't believe he is gone."

"You don't have to talk about it. We can watch movies?"

"I need to call Kinlock."

"We talked about this, love, you don't have to do it."

"I know and I need to do this," John grabbed his phone and stood up. 

He didn't leave the room and he didn't push Alex out, but he did call Kinlock. 

"Francis."

"John."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"Better reth-"

"I'm not sleeping with you because my father is dead and Alex knows about my mom. So I have nothing to hide. If you ever, and I mean ever, I will not hesitate to send you to jail. You understand me?"

"Jo-"

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good," John hung up and fell to the ground. 

Alex was there to catch John as he fell. 

"It's done."

The door bell rang and Alex went to answer it. 

When Alex opened the door Kinlock was standing at the door, "Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have chapter 9 done and am starting on chapter 10 sometime later. I already know where this is going so it will be easy to write. 
> 
> Oh and the death scean with John is how I reacted to my grandfather's death. I just blacked out and couldn't do anything..... So yeah... 
> 
> Guys I live for comments so please tell me if you want to see anything in this au and I can probably make it happen!!!!


	9. This is why--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question from last chapter are answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be posted tomorrow

"What the hell do yo-" Alex was cut off by Francis kissing him. 

"Ale-" he heard John coming down the stairs and could feel his eyes on him. 

He pushed Francis off of him and turned to face John, "John, I can explain."

"Get out."

"John ple-"

"I said get out! Get out of my house Hamilton. Now!"

"John please. I didn't do anything. He just-"

"Alexander James Hamilton-Washington! Get out of my house right now," John had tears coming out of his eyes. 

Alex didn't say another word as he left the house. He glared at Kinlock as he left and he was smirking. 

"John, I-"

"Get the fuck away from my Francis," John ran upstairs to his room and locked the door. 

He cried and cried until he can't anymore. His phone had been ringing since Alexander left. He throw it at the wall and it broke. 

Martha and Eliza had been trying to get in since he locked himself in, but he didn't let them in. 

Peggy and his parents had come home and tried to talk to him, he just ignored them. 

Lafayette and Hercules had come by to tried to talk to him and explain to him what Kinlock did,  but he ignored them. 

He was left with his own mind, he needed it to stop. Make it all stop. He couldn't end it all, Martha needs him. His future kids need him. His sisters need him. His parents need him. His future husband needs him. 

Alex. Alex was the only one who came to mind when he thought about his future. He couldn't, Alex broke his heart. Of course he would still be with his ex. Of course he wouldn't love him. Of course he wasnt enough, he never was. 

He had only been with two other people before Alex. Even then, one just wanted him for sex and to do stupid, reckless stuff with, and the other was his best friend who was with John out if pity. 

Although Lafayette would never say this, but John knew it was true. John had just come out and he was lonely. Eliza had just met Roberto, which she still likes him but will do nothing about, and he didn't have his best friend. He was lonely and Lafayette gave him attention. 

Is it so bad to want attention sometimes? But Alex. Alex gave him more than attention. Alex gave him something no one else could give him. Alex gave John the ability to love himself. He hasn't felt anything but disgust for his body since he was ten. 

With Alex gone, he didn't feel anything. Everything in his body just left him when he saw Alex kissing Francis. Of all people his ex! Alex left John for his ex. John started crying again, this time he didn't try to stop them. 

"John?" He could hear Alex's voice outside the door. 

"Go away," his voice was horse from crying and not using it for about four or five hours.

"John, please, let me explain."

"What? That I wasn't enough for you?"

"John, please open the door."

"No."

"JJ?"

"Go away. I want to be myself."

"JJ, please listen to Alex. Let me explain."

"I'll give you ten minutes," John got off the ground and opened the door. 

Alex instantly walked in and tried to hug John. John looked hurt and backed away from Alex. John went back to sitting against his bed with his head between his knees. 

"John, let me explain."

"I said you have ten minutes," there was no emotion in John's voice. 

Alex took a deep breathe, "I'm not cheating on you. I would never cheat on you. You're the love of my life. Francis, h-he just walked into the door and kissed me. I pushed him off, but before I could do that, you walked down the stairs. John, please believe me when I say I would never do anything to hurt you. I want to marry you, why would I mess that part up!"

John's head popped up as soon as he heard that, "you what?" His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"I said I want to marry you, why would I mess it up," Alex sat in front of John and took both of his hands. "John, I love you with all my heart, I love what we have. I love that you love me. I love every part of you. And I love that you center me, you make me complete. John, please, I love you."

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes, I would very much want to marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you. Please forgive me."

"You did nothing wrong. Francis did this."

"But I should have been here for you. You were hurting and I wasn't here for you. You just lost your father, and I managed to hurt you even more."

"Alex, it's ok. I forgive you," John brought Alex's hands and kissed them. "I forgive you."

"I-I left you. You needed me and I left you. I-I'm so-" Alex was cut off my John putting his hands on his face. 

"Alex, I forgive you," John leaned in and kissed Alex softly. 

Alex smiled into the kiss as John pulled away, "oh, you like that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You do? I know something you would like."

"Oh really?"

John smiled and pulled Alex into his lap. 

Eliza cleared her throat, "I'll just- I'll just leave."

John laughed a kissed Alex again, "We need to start looking for an apartment of your own."

"I agree. We should look now so we can start early and have more fun."

"Yeah."

"We should really-"

"Alex stop talk or you are not getting any tonight."

Alex said nothing and just nodded. 

"That's better."

After a few minutes, and a few less clothing, Alex started talking; "You know, if we dont-"

"Oh by God!" John pushed Alex off of him and grabbed his shirt, "that's it. We are looking for an apartment. You've killed the mood."

"Oh come on!" Alex came up behind John and started kissing his neck. 

He started rubbing John's arms and trailing kisses down his neck. "Come on, we can have some fun before we start looking," he said as he kissed John's neck. 

John tilted his head to the side to let Alex kiss more skin. "Maybe a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Yeah," John turned around and pushed Alex onto the bed and saddled him. "Just a little."

Alex pulled John's shirt up his back. John moved his lips to Alex's neck. Alex pressed John closer to him and flipped them over. 

"Oh, we're doing this now? I like it."

Alex smirked and started kissing John again. Alex started moving to John's chest as the door opened. 

"Hey John, I ne- Oh my God. I'm sorry, I'll leave." Martha closed the door and went back to Eliza's room. 

"Start looking for apartments?" John suggested 

"Yeah," Alex got off of John and grabbed his shirt. 

John put his shirt back on and grabbed his laptop. While grabbing his laptop, he passed a mirror. He looked in the mirror and saw a dark purple spot in his neck. 

"Alex!" John said covering the spot with his hand. "What happened to not ever leaving marks?"

"What are you talking about?" John moved his hand from his neck, "woah. Sorry about that."

"Could you go get one if my sisters? Preferably Liza or Martha."

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Alex walked away laughing. 

"It's not funny Alex!"

Five minutes later Alex comes back with Martha. "She's the same color as you."

"What happened this t--oh my god!" She turned to Alex, "that thing is huge!"

"It's not that big," Alex smirked at her. 

"Marty, can you please fix it?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment," she got out a bag with all her make-up in it. 

She grabbed foundation and a blending sponge and set to work. "Well fuck!"

"What?"

"We didn't consider your freckles."

John fell back onto the bed and covered his face, "Alex, baby, I love you, but why?"

"Because I wanted to show Francis he can't win."

"And you couldn't do that by just posting a picture? Like normal people do?"

"Sorry."

"Martha, can you take the make-up off."

Martha nodded her head and cleaned off the make-up. She left right after. 

"Hey John. Can I ask a question?"

"Alex, I have nothing to hide from you, you can ask me anything."

"Why didn't you get bottom surgery?"

"I guess I always knew I wanted a baby. I wanted to carry a life I side of me. My parents asked and I said no. I explained and they understood," John smiled at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Most trans people I know, besides you, changed everything they could. I was just wondering what made it different."

"Oh, yeah."

"You want to have a baby?" Alex laid down beside John. 

"Yeah. I've always wanted a baby girl."

"Would you consider having one or two with me?"

"Baby, I wouldn't have it any other way," John kissed Alex and rested head on Alex's stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too John."

"We should look for apartments."

"Yeah, but I don't want to move."

"If we want to have a baby, we need to have an apartment."

"I guess we do."

"Do you think we could be that family who lives in the suburbs with two kids and a dog?"

"If that's what you want, I would be happy to be that parent."

"God I love you Alex."

"I love you too John."

John got up and grabbed his laptop. He walked back to his bed and placed his laptop in between him and Alex. 

"Should we start uptown?"

"Yeah."

They looked for about an hour showing each other different apartments, they found one close to the college and in their price range. 

A two bedroom one bath for $1500 a month. 

"It's perfect! Can we go tomorrow and check it out? Please, please, please, please, please!" John begged Alex. 

"Yes," Alex kissed John. 

John closed the laptop and pushed it aside. He climbed onto Alex's lap and kissed him. Alex pulled John closer and kissed him hard. 

"Alex, come on. We should sleep."

"But this is funner."

"Funner is not a word."

"Stupid English major."

"English is not stupid."

"No political science is better though."

"Shut up and kiss me, you dork."

Alex smirked and obeyed. 

"Hey Jack, can you--ok, first stop making out with your boyfriend and talk to me," Angelica stood in the door way. 

John groaned and slid off Alex's lap and glared at Angelica, "what so you want Angel."

"Can you get Eliza's boyfriend to come over? She doesn't want to invite him, but she wants him here."

"Yeah sure. Maybe we can get them together."

"Yeah, anyways, continue." Angelica walked out of the room closing the door. 

"We should really lock that door."

"Probably, but, I'm tired, so let's sleep," John said as he got off the bed to change. 

"Fine."


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter for this!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for staying with me without this whole thing!!!!! 
> 
> TW: Loss of a child and Car crash ever minor, buts it's almost the while chapter.

~~~three and a half years later~~~  
Alex and John ended up renting the apartment for two years, then bought a house near a local high school almost a year ago.   
  
John had been late, not time late, but "oh my God I think I'm pregnant late!" He took a test and it came back positive. He then took two more and both came back the same.   
  
That was a month ago, it was hard hiding this from Alex, but he did it. They weren't big drinkers, so that wasn't a problem to hide. All the different foods that made him sick, he just stopped making them into the food he cooked, not that Alex noticed. And he made his family promise to not tell him.   
  
He was going to tell him tonight, at dinner. John had made Alex's favorite, arroz con pollo, Chicken and rice. He made Alex a glass of wine and a glass of water for himself.   
  
All he had to do was wait for Alex to get home.   
  
When Alex did come home, he was tired, but he always made time for John. Alex sat down at the table and John set his plate in front of him.   
  
"Arroz con pollo? What's the occasion?" Alex was worried and felt around in pocket for the ring he had bought John two months ago.   
  
"I can't make my boyfriend his favorite meal?"  
  
"You can, but last time you made it you told me your mom had your little sister."  
  
John smiled, "I just wanted to make it."  
  
Alex smiled back at him and nodded.  
  
"What took so long at school?"  
  
"Mrs. Livingston made me a tutor for another guy."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"In a box full of crayons, he is gray. That's how smart he is."  
  
John started laughing, "Alex, you can't just go around calling people the color gray!"  
  
"Why not? It's fun."  
  
"I can't believe you," John laughed.   
  
"Anyways-"  
  
"What's the on your shirt?" John cut him off noticing a dark red color on his collar.   
  
"What?"  
  
"It's red," John got up and went to look at Alex's shirt, "is this lipstick?" John's voice was hurt and he prayed to god that it wasn't.   
  
"Oh, yes it is. Adri needed help with her makeup for her date with Laf tonight," Eliza had made Alex promise not to tell John about her date tonight.   
  
"Adri is famous for her makeup, she doesn't need help."  
  
"I, uh, I-"  
  
"Are you--are you cheating on me?"  
  
"No, of course not. I love you."  
  
"Alex let's face it. You come home late every night and you are distant lately. If you're gonna break up with me break up with me," He could feel the tears in the back of eyes starting to come up.   
  
"John, I would never break up with you. I love you. I'm not cheating on you."  
  
"Alex I forgave you the last time this happened and that was all because of one person, but I know he is not here and he doesn't wear lipstick."  
  
"John, I'm not cheating on you, but I will break up with you."  
  
John felt like he stopped breathing, "you don't mean that."  
  
"What if I did? What if I made a mistake in choosing you in the first place?"  
  
John didn't say anything, just grabbed his phone off the counter and his keys from the hook. He looked down at his hand when he opened the door and saw the promise ring Alex gave to him two years ago.   
  
A simple silver band with his name ingraved into it.   
  
He let go of the handle and walked back to Alex.   
  
"Take your stupid ring back," he throw the ring at Alex and left without another word.   
  
He sat in his car for a few seconds, then drove off. He did the first thing that came to mind, he called Eliza.   
  
"John?"  
  
"Liza."   
  
"John, what's wrong, I can tell you're crying."  
  
"I-I, Alex broke up with me."  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Was it because of the baby?"  
  
"I didn't tell him."  
  
"John, honey what happened?"  
  
"He came home and I was going to tell him, but he had a lipstick stain on his collar and I asked him where he got it from and he told me it was from helping Adri with her makeup. I told him to stop lying and if he was going to break up with he should do it. He said fine and that he wished he never choose me."  
  
"John where are you?"  
  
"I'm going to Angel's."  
  
"You left?"  
  
"Yeah, I throw his ring at him and left."  
  
"I'll be over in about 30 minutes. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."

John hung up the phone and threw it in the backseat. He stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green. Once it turned green he went. He didn't see the car that ran a red light until it was too late.  
  
The car had hit the drivers side and sent the car across the cross road. John blacked out.   
  
The next thing he knew, he was in the hospital laying in a bed. His whole body hurt and he couldn't move his left arm.   
  
He saw his sisters and parents around him.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"John?" Martha came running up to him.   
  
"Marty? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You were in a car accident, and you're in the hospital."  
  
"It hurts to move my arm."  
  
"You broke your wrist and three ribs, it's going to hurt baby," John's mother came up behind Martha.   
  
The door opened, "Ah, Mister Laurens-Schuyler,  you are awake."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm doctor Morris."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Horrible."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were hit by a drunk driver. He is now in jail and is fine. You on the other hand, have three broke ribs, a broken wrist, and a sprained knee."  
  
"That's it?" John said with a sarcastic tone.   
  
"You will need another surgery tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"I believe someone is here to see you, an Alexander Hamilton-Washington?"  
  
"Send him in."  
  
The doctor nodded and left the room.   
  
"Are you sure you want to see him JJ?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. But, could y'all give us a minute to talk before you start going crazy on him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
John gave a sad smile and everyone left the room. John turned his head so that he was facing the window instead of the door. He heard it open and turned his head to see who it was.   
  
Alexander had walked through the door looking like a mess. His shirt was on inside out and his hair was all over the place. His eyes were red, probably from happy tears at seeing John gone, and they were glossed over.   
  
John turned his head back to facing the window, "what do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I lo-"  
  
"Don't say because you love me, it's a lie and you know it."  
  
"John please, I love you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"John please, I missed you. I still miss you."  
  
"I've only been gone for a few hours."  
  
"A few hours? John, it's been three days."  
  
"What? No, it's Wednesday night."  
  
"It's Saturday Afternoon."  
  
"What? That can't be right."  
  
"They wouldn't let me see you. Eliza told me if I came here again she would kill me. But I had to see you. Peggy texted me you were awake and I came running. John, I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day."  
  
"Well stop it. You broke up with me, it's over."  
  
"John I was going to propose."  
  
"What?" John's didn't know what to say.   
  
Alex slipped the ring out if his pocket and into John's hand. "It's your birth stones. Eliza helped me pick it out a few months back. You can keep it, I don't have a use for it."  
  
"Alexander? I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say you never want to see me again and I will be gone."  
  
"W-when's the last time you slept?"  
  
"I-I don't remember."  
  
John moved over and patted the bed next to him, "baby, you need to sleep. Especially since you have a baby and a fiancé."  
  
"A baby?"  
  
"Yes, a baby."  
  
"You mean, you're-"  
  
"Pregnant, yes."  
  
"How far are you along?"  
  
"Two months. I made my sister's promise not to tell anyone."  
  
Alex kissed John's forehead. "I love you John."  
  
"I love you too Alex. Now, sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
John rested his head on Alex's shoulder and Alex pug his head on John's. In a few minutes Alex was asleep and the door opened.   
  
"JJ?"  
  
John shushed her and told her to come in. "He hasn't slept since Tuesday."  
  
"Oh, he told you it's Saturday."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you tell him about the baby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
John smiled at her and showed her his left hand, which hurt to move, but he put it on anyways.   
  
Eliza's eyes lit up, "he gave it to you!"  
  
"Shh, you are going to wake him up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Mister Laurens-Schuyler?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We need to run a few test, the boy is going to have to get down."

John nodded and woke Alex up. He told him that he needed to get up for a few minutes. The nurse took a few blood samples and wrote something on a chart.   
  
"Mister Laurens, were you aware you were pregnant."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I would like to speak with you and the father."  
  
"Oh, um, ok. Liza could you give us a moment please?"  
  
"I'll be outside if you need me." Eliza walked out of the room leaving Alex, John, and the nurse.   
  
"He's the father," John motioned to Alex.   
  
"In the accident, the something hit your stomach in a way that it did something to the baby."  
  
"What? Is it okay?"  
  
She looked at both boys, "I'm afraid she died in the accident."  
  
"She? It's a girl?"  
  
"Yes sir, doctor Morris believes it was a girl."  
  
It took John a second to understand what she had just said. Was. It WAS a girl. That means, "I lost the baby?" Tears started forming in John's eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry for your loss sir."  
  
Alex was by his side in less then a second. John was crying and screaming at the loss of his baby girl.   
  
"My baby girl," he kept repeating over and over again.   
  
Alex did his best to calm him down through his own tears. After what seemed like hours, John finally calmed down to a few tears here and there.   
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
"I could never hate you. Why would you think that?"  
  
"I lost our baby girl."  
  
"It wasn't your fault John. Look at me John," John looked up to meet Alex's eyes, "this was not your fault. This was that drivers fault. Do not blame yourself for this."  
  
"B-"  
  
"No buts, John we have our whole life ahead of us. We can have more children. We can have another baby girl. As long as you are safe, we will be okay. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Alex."  
  
"I should go home," Alex was beginning to leave up John stopped him.   
  
"No! Don't go. Please. I need you." Alex obeyed and laid back in the bed with John.   
  
"I'll never leave you, as long as I live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if I will post anything else in the au, if I do, it wouldn't be until later, idk when.... 
> 
> If you want to see anything in this au I can gift it to you??? Maybe
> 
> As always love y'all don't do anything I wouldn't..... Which isn't a lot... 
> 
> Anyways: the reason why no one mentions Ellie, THAT'S WHAT I NAMED LAMS FIRST DAUGHTER LEAVE ME ALONE, is because John goes into a depression like state because he blames himself for her death.


	11. AN

What's up people of the "Family" universe!! I hope you are all safe and warm and happy and loved!! If not, you are loved by me!!!

I am not dead, as someone of y'all have thought, but, I have not been posting because school is hard.... On a side note, I finished a two page essay and an art project in less then two hours....... So, yeah, school is kind of hard.

Anyways, as you know, Christmas is in two weeks!!! and I have wrote another lams thingy.... Yes I said thingy thank you very much I don't care what you say.... And I might post it, just tell me what you think about my posting it and I will depending on y'all. 

 

I got a Wattpad a few months ago and I haven't put anything on there yet, I mean I put some information on myself on there, but if you want the user name, I can give it to you, but other wise, it is made just for me to read random things on. 

 

So, I have decided to do a q and a because my friend told me to it, but anyways, ask my questions, ask the characters questions, ask my cat questions..... Wait, what!? So, yeah, just ask my questions and I will answer! 

 

Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
Besitos  
~I will tell you my name when soon my children 

(I will be posting this on all of my works, so if you get it twice, I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all ave anything for me, questions, stuff you want to see happen, art, whatever, I finally ave a tumblr.  
> Tumblr-neversatsified(It should have a picture of the Heathers on it)  
> Instgram-helpless_burn
> 
> Please tag it with tmoaf on both please.
> 
> Just so y'all know, I have no idea how the whole T things works. I have a friend who is Trans, but he asn't started T yet, so HELP ME PLEASE!


End file.
